


Blind

by erzaascarlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dragon Slayers, Enemies, F/M, Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Fluff, Laxus Dreyar - Freeform, Maybe smut at some point?, Own Character, Romance, blind, depressing backstory, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Laxus returns from a job, someone is there, someone new maybe? He couldn’t remember, but he’d get to the bottom of it
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Own Character
Kudos: 9





	1. New Start

The woman sat in the corner at a table, not speaking to anyone, acting as if she was hiding herself from the world, like she wanted the world to swallow her whole. Her nimble fingers danced across the rim of the glass, only wearing a light grey tattered, simple dress, a black mark like tattoo starting just above her eyebrow, going over her eye and half way down her cheek on the right side of her face, the half white and half black haired woman hadn’t moved in a few hours, well since team natsu had bought her there after a mission and found the girl, barely alive.

She was a mystery. 

Her feet were bare as the scratched up wood slid across her feet and pinched at the skin, drawing tiny bits of blood in places. But it was fine. She could deal with that. She’d been through worse then a few measly scratches.

The powerful bartender (she could sense her magic power) had bought her over some food at masters request, but she hadn’t touched it, she appreciated the gesture but she just couldn’t eat right now, and if she was being honest she didn’t trust anyone, especially mages.

She noted in her head all the people there, running her bare feet slightly across the floor she could make out how many people were in the guild, there was 103 as of right now, but people were leaving and coming, she had to keep moving her feet just a bit to always be alert. The mysterious woman could sense the magic from each of those 103 wizards, some were weak and could sense barely anything, but others, the sense became overwhelming. 

Gazes were all pointed at her, she could feel the holes burning into her body as she got gazes from what she presumed was every guild member during those few hours. Terrified was the only word she could use to describe how she felt, but she couldn’t let anyone know, she couldn’t show any signs of weakness. So she sat, and observed through the vibrations on the floor and her hearing.

Erza sighed, sitting with team Natsu, she wanted to stick around to see how the woman would settle in, so far not good.

“I’m worried about her” Lucy told them, taking a glance at the woman, her face was hidden behind her long locks, she was trying to be a ghost, just to dissolve into nothing and disappear from this god awful world.

“As am I” Erza announced, she had noticed the slight foot movements, always picking up small things but thought best not to dwell on it as it’s probably just a comfort thing.

“At least the creep is gone now, for good” Gray piped in, trying to be optimistic, although he couldn’t really feel like that as he also had troubling thoughts, having seen what she was going through first hand, left a slight shiver down his spine.

The whole team had witnessed what the young woman had grew up in and been through, and none of them mentioned it, except Erza who had to fill the Master in, but even then she never went into full detail.

She hadn’t let anyone come near her to bandage up her wounds, blood trickling down her forehead, she could hear it but she didn’t bother to wipe it, as it dripped onto the table, she had various other cuts, like the one across the bridge of her nose, or the one on her arm, or waist, basically everywhere at this point, if there wasn’t a cut, it was a scar.

Any time someone would come close to try and talk to her, she’d ignore them, staring into a void or would slightly flinch, that’d be the only other movement they’d see from her for the day, they just wanted to help the girl. But she was scared, she’d never let it show but she was in fact petrified.

Everyone was loud in the guild, drinking and shouting, a couple fights going on, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, but she couldn’t get any peace due to the ruckus, making her eyes shut from anger.

Her hearing relocated to team Natsu’s table, “are you sure she’s going to be okay?” Wendy asked with concern laced in her voice, she felt helpless, she could help the injured woman with her wounds but when she first tried all it got was a cower from the woman and a whimper, expecting the worst as Wendy had only raised her hand slightly, but she could hear it, she could hear the sound of her raising her hand and it was like the one that had striked her so many times and put her through so much.

On the way to the guild, earlier that day, she had backed away quickly after Wendy’s attempt at helping, the half black and half white haired woman had walked a lot of steps to the side from them, trying to stay as far away as possible, her face had cast down to the floor, which had stayed the same till up until this moment.

Not letting her saviours touch her, there was no hope for anyone else, she had reserved herself and her heart and had sealed it away behind a metal door, keeping it hidden from being hurt again, her heart had been hidden for a few years, in fact more then she could remember.

She had one memory of being happy, and it wasn’t even a memory. It was a dream. She wished it was reality but she never was lucky enough to feel happiness.

She was a broken woman, she had been through too much to not be broken, she wanted a sliver of happiness, maybe even just to smile once, she doesn’t know what it feels like to smile, she couldn’t remember the last time she had.

As she sat there, dwelling on her past, she’d sensed the magic power that coursed through the room, overpowering everyone else as they entered, the charge in the air grew stronger as the guild doors creaked and squeaked open, her foot felt for the vibrations as she listened to the powerful mage, as he walked towards the bar. His footsteps were heavy, rocking the floor slightly and the vibrations felt hard against her foot at the feeling, the sound echoed in her ear.

“Good afternoon Laxus, how was the job?” Mirajane asked the blonde-haired man bubbly, a smile on her face as she spoke to him, happy to see him back in one piece.

She got a grunt in return, “it was fine, can you just get me my beer woman” he huffed out in annoyance, tapping against the counter as she quickly made work on his drink, he had bandages around various parts of his body where he had been hit, but he wasn’t worried, they’d heal over. His hair was slightly dirty and dishevelled as he sat on one of the stalls, a small grunt leaving his lips as the pain shot a course through his body. 

He just wanted to drink and collapse back at home where he could sleep for a day to catch up on rest and then train and then take another job, his life cycle. His favourite cycle.

He glanced around the guild, already bored of all the lower mages and their crap, he was ready to tackle another job but he knew better and knew his body needed a few days rest with a bit of training involved. Although he didn’t think he needed training as he was already the best mage in the world in his own eyes, but one could only get more powerful.

The woman felt a sudden gaze on her, it felt strong, like he was a predator, eyeing down his prey, listening in to his thoughts then, curiously.

“New guild member? Or maybe not? Oh well” she read from his thoughts as he turned back to the bartender again, snatching up his drink in his calloused hand, swigging it like it was a need, not a want, gulping down the bitter drink that burned the back of his throat like it was nothing and slamming it back down on the table for a refill.

Mira giggled and shook her head, making the man another as his eye sight fell back on the mysterious woman in the guild, he was curious after all.

Was he seeing things? There was a random woman sat there, ignoring everyone and everything, in tattered and ripped clothing and obviously bleeding but no one was doing anything about it?

He hoped he wasn’t going crazy, he can’t remember anyone looking like her from his past to haunt him so why was she here? And nobody noticed but him.

But unbeknownst to him, a lot of people had recognised her, tried to talk to her or get her attention but she ignored it or flinched away, just wanting to be alone, she doesn’t want to be bothered, in fact she doesn’t even want to be there but she didn’t know where she was or even the world outside the laboratory so it would be stupid to walk out into unfamiliar territory, at least here she can sit and be alone and observe, keeping her alert up at all times. 

Laxus looked her up and down, trying to sense anything from the woman, but in the few seconds she was listening to him, she found out all she needed right now, he was a lightning mage, in fact a slayer, the worst kind, a dragon slayer, that’s what she was told anyways, that dragon slayers were the worst kind of slayers.

But she didn’t like him, the dragon slayer.


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reflects on her past and realises she needs to change.

Days had passed since the team had rescued the half black and half white haired woman and saved her from inevitable death. Master had offered her a place at Fairy Hills which she just nodded in acceptance and ever since, hadn’t left her room, food was piling up outside her room that the girls were leaving for her.

Master didn’t bother with rent from the woman, he didn’t care, he just wanted to help the young girl after everything she had been through, he wanted to help her like he had helped the rest of his children.

She was getting thinner every day as she just sat there, trying to snap out of the memory lock she was in, replaying what had happened to her over and over, like a cycle, an overwhelming cycle that felt sickening.

The only thing her mind could focus on, tears built up in her void eyes, grey clouds of eyes there, no colour or sight. She was blind. She had been since she was captured.

Whenever she thought back at that time and how she lost her eyesight, her breathing becomes heavier as she falls into a panic attack, gripping onto the sheets of the unslept in bed as tears rolled down her cheeks. The beatings. The torture. The pain. It all came flooding back as she remembered the day she lost her eyesight. 

She wanted to disappear, she wanted to run far away and never turn back, to be free, but it was useless, she felt like she couldn’t enjoy anything anymore, she didn’t know the world.

She cried quietly into her hands, she felt consumed by everything, her power, her past, it was all too much for her fragile body to handle. She was a wreck, a broken person who needed mending, who needed to continue and lift her life to the best of her ability.

There was a soft knock at the door, “I’m heading to the guild, I’ve left some food outside” Mira, the white-haired mage called softly as the crying mage heard the clattering of a plate sit on the floor on the opposite side of the door from her and the soft sigh escape the demon mages lips.

“When you’re ready you should come join us” Mira continued, trying to sound bubbly and happy to give the mysterious mage a different feeling from the sadness that she could feel washing over the new woman.

She didn’t reply to Mira, she didn’t want to go to the guild but she knew she should, she didn’t ever want to use her powers, not after what they had made her do with them.

She was just their pet to use, to harm and cause destruction, and she never wanted to do that again, ever. It was horrific, and she had to relive it over and over again.

Closing her eyes the screaming and crying filled her ears as she remembered the towns of people being slaughter. Only hearing. Never seeing. But she could never forget the noises she heard over the years of what she was forced to do.

She remembered their blood splattering against her, she remembered the rancid smell of corpses piling, taking out big towns in seconds, she was a menace, but that wasn’t in her control. Her powers were far too much for anyone to handle, a snap of her finger and whole towns were wiped out, but she had to hold that power back now...

The magic council called her ‘the destructive god’ she remembered hearing her kidnappers say it as they were discussing the situation in front of her, never caring about her or her opinion as she sat tied up to a chair for their experiments again, “the whole world fears her, this is what we wanted” one of them chuckled.

“Finally we can get to Zeref and offer him the most obedient and powerful mage aside from him to grace this earth, and he will appreciate us and ask us to join him” the other said with a smirk, their dreams were so close.

Nobody could ever find out who she really is, staying locked away in her room will stop anyone finding out but she knew eventually she’d have to leave her room, she didn’t want to go to jail for something she had no control over, she never wanted to kill, she never wanted to hurt anyone, she just wanted to be free for once, she couldn’t remember ever being free.

She was always their captive, since she was a small child, being trained and guided, as well as beaten and broken to become a powerful wizard that would obey them. That would kill whoever and destroy whatever they wanted after putting the lost power inside the woman to groom, her magic was more destructive and powerful then most of the ten wizard saints, maybe even all of them.

Her power was one to fear. It was one to cower at. And they made sure the whole world knew about the mysterious woman’s power.

And with her senses all heightened due to the loss of eye sight, makes her even more fearful, nobody had ever landed a hit on the woman during her brainwashing from her captured before she’d go out on a mission, many tried to stop her on those said missions, mainly were from guilds but none survived, every single one failed.

She was thankful no one had ever since her face, she wasn’t recognisable which means she could live freely, hopefully...

She was forever in her thoughts lately, finally being able to reflect after trying to push her past behind her, she knew it would catch up to her eventually, she’d never find peace, not as long as she dwelled on it anyways.

But maybe, just maybe, this guild could be a new start? Maybe things would be different if she joined and made some friends, it would be nice after all her years in isolation and never having a friend, maybe she could be happy here, she could grow and become someone better.

So with that thought in mind, she got up and walked to the showers, locking the door and stripping down, steeping in, she had scars covering her body, she could feel them as she rubbed soap into her flesh, she remembered how she got every single one, the one on her chest going between her breasts was the deepest and worst, that one was the worst one to remember as well.

Having better senses made getting around a lot easier but it still came with complications, like even task like picking up shampoo was a struggle but she managed, she was just getting accustomed to this new world without being able to see it, she was thrown out of what she was used to and into something new, she was learning.

She shut her eyes and let the water wash over her body, soaking her body as she rested a hand against the wall, the water encased her from the outside world, like a blanket of protection. She couldn’t stay alone much longer though, she knew she had to change her attitude and try but it hurt, it all still hurt, her past, what she had done, she knew she had to try with this guild, but the past was still weighing her down.

She didn’t even have a name.

Only referred to as Subject Zero One.


	3. Thunder Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She joins the team on a mission.

Zero one sat atop a table in the corner, legs swinging as she listened to everything going on, she had gotten her guild mark, making her an official member, the black guild mark was positioned on her right thigh on the side, the skirt she was wearing showing it off.

It had been a week since she had been crying in her room remembering her past, she was slowly trying to turn around her attitude and tried to put the past to the back of her mind and move forward, that was something she had to do. Move forward.

The same presence she felt on her first day walked in and over to the S-class board, snatching up a job and walking over to the familiar scent of Mira, the powerful barmaid that was cheerful all the time.

She listened closely as Zero one stood up of the table, her bare feet positioning on the cold hard wood of the guilds floor, “how long will this one take?” Mira asked him with a smile trying to make short conversation whilst he waited, as she jotted down in the book the details from the flyer.

“Only a month or two” he replied with a grunt as Zero One walked up to the overtowering man, she was at least half the size of Laxus, she could sense this as her gaze shifted up at him once he was beside her.

“May I join you?” She asked quietly up at the brooding mage, Mira looked at her with wide eyes, in the past week she had only spoken with her and Erza, and now she was asking to go on a job with Laxus? Maybe she was finally starting to feel comfortable and that she could trust the people here.

“What kid?” He asked through a grunt, annoyance laced in his words, this lowly mage who he couldn’t feel any magic from was asking to come on a job with him, what was he a babysitter?

“Please, I just want to explore I won’t get in your way” she responded, hopefulness laced in her voice and eyes as she looked up at him, listening for any answer or any movement that might come from the lightning mage.

She heard the slap on his shoulder from Mira who gave him a glare, telling him to say yes by mouthing it, through another grunt, “fine, come on” he huffed out, obviously pissed off as he folded his arms over his chest, sending a glare back at Mira over his shoulder as a small smile spread out on Zero One’s lips, she trailed after the lightning dragon slayer, she needed to learn more about dragon slaying and why it was so awful according to her captures and this along with the chance to explore was the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. She could finally feel less claustrophobic.

Her bare feet patted against the concrete beside him as he shoved his hands into his pocket, he knew now he wasnt just imagining the girl in the corner and in fact she was part of fairy tail, for how long though? Maybe he’d been on a job when she had come to the guild, it was the only reasonable excuse as to how he had not recognised her. He didn’t pay attention to the guild a lot but he still knew of faces, especially the ones he had grown up with in the guild, but this girl was different. Intriguing in fact. From her hair, to the mark on her face, to the quietness and the mystery of who she is.

He glanced down at her bare feet, confusion filtering his emotions as she walked beside him, trying to keep up with his long strides, her arms were positioned in front of her as her hands were clapped together, a slight skip in her step.

She decided to stay quiet, realising he isn’t much of a talker but she listened to his thoughts a lot and his next moves, she wondered how he’d become a dragon slayer of what she had read from someone else’s mind was true, he was Master Makarov’s grandson, so he hadn’t grew up with a dragon like the others.

“Why did you come kid?” He asks gruffly to the smaller woman, looking down at her as she didn’t bother looking up, it wasn’t as if she could see him anyways, but she felt his intense glare burning into her.

“I wanted to explore, it’s all new to me, I was locked away my whole life, only let out to-“ she cut herself off when she realised where she was going; she was about to say to destroy and kill, he couldn’t know that, no one could, “only let out to do their dirty work” she mumbled, refusing to tell the whole truth and turned her face in the opposite direction.

He nodded slightly, not knowing she couldn’t see him as he looked ahead again, “my team are meeting us at the train station, you might want to put some shoes on” he huffed out as if it were obvious and a stupid thing for her not to have shoes on, her feet could end up torn and cut up.

“I don’t like wearing shoes, it’s the only way I can feel things” she told him as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at that, he felt a lot of confusion around this woman, she could hear his thoughts and she sighed when he hadn’t understood or noticed.

“I’m blind” she said quietly, keeping her head tilted down to her feet as she picked at her nails, she only got a soft ‘oh’ in return to that which made silent tears brim her eyes, she missed seeing, being able to experience vibrant colours and various new things, but that was stripped from her, that was taken by her captures.

How had he not noticed that she was blind? Was he that bad of a dragon slayer? All these thoughts rushed through his mind as he stayed silent during the trek to the station, she definitely was a mysterious person.

She stayed quiet, feeling the awkwardness between them then as she scratched the back of her neck nervously, maybe she shouldn’t of asked to come on the job, maybe it was a mistake and she should’ve just stayed quiet in the corner of the guild, she was slowly feeling like a burden and she hated it. He was forced to bring her along by Mira, he didn’t even want her there as a slight sigh escaped her lips.

They reached the train station and was met with a woman, fairy magic was the aura Zero One got off her, a man with long green hair; he was definitely a rune mage and the last was a man with a visor; seith mage. It was easy for her to detect magic with the heightened sense, it was a defense mechanism, know their magic, know their weakness.

She managed to gather that information by listening intently to them and slowly scraping her bare feet across the floor to gain a feeling of them and who they are, it’s how she did it with everyone now.

Laxus glanced down, taking notice of what her feet were doing with a cocked up eyebrow, confusion contoured on his face but he pushed it to the back of her mind, he didn’t want to ask her, didn’t want to seem like he cared, he didn’t even know her and she wasn’t powerful.

“Hi boss man” Bickslow was the first to speak up, not even noticing the small woman beside the man in a short skirt and an oversized hoodie and no shoes.

But she didn’t go unnoticed by Freed and Evergreen, “Urm Laxus, is that another one of the women you sleep with? Why is she here?” Ever asked bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest as Freed stood with an emotionless face as he awaited the answer.

“She asked to come and Mira didn’t give me much of a choice, I think she’s new” he grunted with a shrug as the woman beside him cast a look his way and picked at her sleeve, he was mad, she could feel it, she didn’t want him to be mad.

“I’m sorry for intruding” she mumbled as she addressed the group, “i only ever remember seeing the same four walls, and I wanted to explore and Mr Dreyar was going on a job that sounded far away and I’ve always wanted to explore” she said softly as she picked the fluff off the cuffs of her black hoodie.

Laxus’ eyes widened slightly at her words, her words much softer then earlier, “no need for the apologies” Freed commented and led them all onto the train and onto the seats of it, all facing one another, as Zero One was squished between Laxus and Freed.

Another uncomfortable wave of awkward silence filled the air, it felt like it was choking her as she didn’t even want to breathe too loudly in case she got a glare from the older man.

“What’s your name?” The woman asked the newcomer with the half half hair and intriguing mark on her face, they all wanted to ask the burning question.

“I don’t have one” she shrugged slightly, “my captures called me Zero One though so I guess that” she mumbled as they all exchanged glances at her words.

As she said that the train started and Laxus had to close his eyes, the colour draining from his face as he tried not to show his weakness. Stupid motion sickness.

“Captures?” Freed asked, his tone was filled with curiosity, maybe even a hint of concern in his tone, she really didn’t feel like being open with these people right now, especially strangers that she knew nothing about except their magic.

So she decided to change the subject her hand pressed against the cushioned seat beside her, sensing something different about Laxus, “what’s wrong with him?” She asked, addressing the group as a hurl elicited from the man, thankfully nothing coming from it though as Zero One winced at the sound of it.

“Boss man gets a bit motion sick” Bickslow told the woman as she frowned slightly, “it’s what happens with all dragon slayers” he continued on, peaking the woman’s interesting and looking at her, however Laxus sent his best attempted of a glare in Bickslow’s direction, he was telling a stranger his biggest weakness, a slight growl left his lips.

“How many dragon slayers are there?” She asked and rest her hands in her lap as she leant back slightly, just to rest a little, ignoring the growl coming from the man beside her.

“Well, there are four in fairy tail, Laxus, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel” Freed told her and thought for a moment, “there’s two in a guild called sabertooth and one who was in a dark guild” he said and looked over at the woman, she was definitely intrigued in dragon slayers and he picked up on that quickly.

“So seven all together?” She asked him and glanced in his direction, trying to gather where he was talking from.

He nodded, “yes” he responded, that got her thinking about them.

Seven dragon slayers, what was so bad about them, two had saved her from the people who put that thought in her head, and one had let her come on the mission with them, even if it wasn’t exactly his own doing that allowed her to come but he hadn’t been harsh to her yet, so that’s three of them.

Maybe the other ones were the bad ones? Or was she lied too again. Like her whole life had been. A lie.

She shook her head slightly to rid the thoughts and rested her head back, “I’m Freed by the way” the man beside her announced, “that’s Bickslow and that’s Evergreen” he told her, knowing that she should probably know their names if they were on a mission together.

She nodded along, she sensed his hand moments to figure out who he was pointing at and from the aura she put the names to their magic abilities.

It was going to be a long journey, so she shut her eyes to attempt to get some sleep her head lolled to the side and fell against Laxus’ shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep, for some reason she felt safe between the strangers, she hadn’t had a good sleep her whole life but for some reason peace and safeness took over her emotions and let her sleep the best she’d ever had.

All of the thunder legions eyes widened in shock as Zero one’s head fell against Laxus’ shoulder, but he didn’t say a word, he kept his gaze out the window and tried not to throw up, resting his own eyes to try and get over this motion sickness, all of his followers jaws dropped as he did nothing.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train journey for the thunder legion, their boss, plus an extra member

Zero One was shook awake gently, causing her to flinch and jump away from the green-haired man, she hated the feeling, the feeling of someone touching her, landing in the now non-ill Laxus’ lap as a grunt escaped his lips.

The woman looked up at him with shock written across her face, “I-I’m so sorry” she panicked as her gaze was fixed on his, a snarl was planted on his face.

“Get off me” he announced harshly, getting frustrated with the woman as she climbed off him quickly, fear and anxiety filling the air from the young woman as she practically ran off the train, accidentally bumping into strangers as she ran off, her sense were all disorientated and confusing as she ran, she just needed to recover, recover from the shock and anxiety that filled her to the brim, forcing tears to roll down her cheeks.

“Zero One” Evergreen called as she walked off the train and looked around confused, Bickslow beside her, trying to sense her soul with his magic as Freed helps Laxus off.

“What did you do to the poor girl?” Bickslow asked his boss, looking over at the lightning mage confused, he’d never seen someone freak out so quickly and sprint off like that from something that probably should rot caused that much reaction.

“Freed tried to wake her up she flinched, jumped onto me and I asked her to get off, she looked like she’d seen a ghost before running off” Laxus huffed in annoyance, brushing himself off as if he had never been feeling sick just a minute ago, pulling his cloak over his shoulders.

“Well we can’t leave her panicked somewhere, master would have our head, and Mira” Bickslow spoke up again, leading the team in the direction she saw the young woman run in, trying to sense her soul again.

As the woman ran, bumping into things and hissing in pain at the inanimate objects she ran into, she fell onto some grass and hugged her knees, taking deep breaths, flashback filled her gaze and mind as she remembered the shouting when she was younger and she got something wrong, earning an excruciating wave of pain through electrocution and shouting from her captors.

She tried to block it from her mind, the hand on it and Laxus raised voice sending her into a spiral of different horrible flashbacks she had faced whilst in their hold. Her head hung low, her hair hiding her again like it had the first day she came into the guild, shutting her eyes to try and stop the memories, she wish she could just erase it all from her memory, erase it all and start blank like a baby.

She’d tried to have a strong facade at the guild since she went in after her first day, to block out her heart but her mind and emotions didn’t allow that to happen, she was constantly going to be plagued with what happened.

She heard footsteps of the team she had joined for the job, her senses slowly becoming clearer now she was calming down a bit, “I’m sorry” a soft whisper escaped her lips as she kept her gaze down, “in sorry” she repeated again but even quieter then the first time.

The thunder legion exchanged gazes at her words, “you don’t need to apologise” Freed told her and knelt down so he was on the woman’s level, her gaze lifted slightly to face him.

“I- I just” she sighed, cutting herself off as she was stuttering, “I went through a lot, the touching and raised voice just bought back some old memories I haven’t been able to deal with, i must seem like such a weakling” she sighed again, she just wanted this feeling to end.

“You don’t seem like a weakling and some things take time to come to terms too, but a lot of people in the guild have been through horrific stuff, it’s what makes a person stronger” he smiled softly at her, Freed was the best person for emotional advice, Laxus was hard-headed and couldn’t even deal with his own emotions, the seith mage would’ve made a joke about it and the fairy woman would’ve just huffed something to get over them, not all of them were accustomed to emotions.

“But I feel weak, I avoid using my magic because I’m scared of it... I’m a weakling” she mumbles and buried her head between her thighs, Laxus watched the woman, confusion pulling between his brows as he watched her, she was scared of her magic? He felt barely any magical energy from her.

“You don’t have to open up about it now, or ever if you chose, but just know you’re part of a family now” he told her and stood back up, smoothing out his outfit and glancing back at his team, earning a thumbs up from Bickslow as his tongue lolled out.

“Thank you” the words came out in a soft whisper again as she wiped at her eyes and slowly stood up, her bare feet planting onto the rocky pathway, scraping at the soft flesh.

Freed nodded in understanding and glanced at his teammates again, as they all waited for them to be ready to head to an inn to set their things down.

Zero one walked behind the group of friends as everyone but the brooding man spoke, however she stayed silent and picked at her nails awkwardly, trying to keep up with the fast paced group, her tiny feet cutting against the sharp pebbles she stepped on.

She breathed in, taking in the unfamiliar scents of the world, the crisp breeze that swept through her hair, blowing it behind her shoulder , the scars coating her neck displayed for the world to see without her acknowledgement.

Laxus’ gaze shifted behind him, stormy eyes looking over the pale, fragile woman, his trail of eyesight found the scars littering her semi exposed neck, he had wondered about the woman, she was quiet and reserved and he thought about her past, wondering what she could’ve gone through.

Yet he swallowed thickly at the sight of the scars and turned back around, staying in silence as his mind clouded with thoughts of the woman.

He was distracted as members of his team tried to talk to him as he just stared blankly ahead, until Freed waved in front of him, snapping the lightning mage out of his thoughts, “the inn is over there” the tune mage pointed out.

Only returning a grunt in response as they got some rooms and headed to them, Zero One was on her own, Laxus was on his own, Evergreen was on her own and Bickslow and Freed were sharing.

Zero One walked into the small room and sat on the edge of the bed, her feet slowly scratching against the rough carpet as she tried to get a feel of the place, to set her nerves aside and let her relax but she just couldn’t, she couldn’t calm down and she felt on edge constantly, like something bad was going to happen.

Something always did when it came to her, she was like some sort of bad omen, as long as the team she was with were okay it’ll always be fine... hopefully.

She knows they’ll view her as weak, especially after her whole episode at the train station, and she was weak, physically and emotionally, her powers however were on a whole different level then anything else about her.

She couldn’t prove herself to them, especially whilst she refused to use her powers, her small body could barely control the raging power she had, and also trying to suppress it as much as possible so nobody knew the true extent of her power, made her a lot weaker physically, it was taking a toll.

Her body felt drained and exhausted as sweat beaded at her forehead, she pulled her jumper off and threw it onto the chair in the corner of her room, her body was flushed in heat, every scar littering her body on show for the world, this was the only time the world saw them, when she was isolated from everyone.

They just showed her horrible past that she hadn’t accepted yet, she didn’t want to look even weaker to anyone then she already was as with a sigh her fingers traced along the prominent scars, she could feel the abused flesh under her light fingertips.

She didn’t even think it was worth going on most of the time, her life had been destroyed and now she has to learn the world at the age of 18, she shouldn’t of had to learn it at such a late date but her life was stolen from her, all for the sake of power and dominance, she was just another pawn for another to use.

She hated everything, including herself as she lent back against the headboard, tears in her eyes.

Her name was just another constant reminder.. Zero One.. she could never escape the nightmare.


End file.
